Generally, manufacturers manufacture surfing suits by utilizing quick-drying fabrics. In addition, anti-bacterial or anti-ultraviolet function is usually achieved by laminating or coating additional layers. However, users still need to wait for those fabrics becoming dry and it generally takes time since the quickness of drying is limited. The costs for manufacturing process is also high since the additional machine is required for lamination or coating.
Furthermore, the manufactures generally won't utilize the fabrics of the surfing suits for land-used garments since the breathability of the wet fabrics of surfing suits is worse compared to the common land-used garments, making the user feel uncomfortable because of low breathability after sweating.
Therefore, a need remains for a method of manufacturing a fabric to provide an improved, low cost and amphibious fabric.